Curse Of My Ancestor
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Evangeline Owens had agreed to help a family friend at her shop in Santa Cruz when she volunteers for the Beach City Grill as well and meets Priestly, who sends her back into the terror of her family's past and her fear of the supposable broken curse. Will Priestly survive this newcomer?


**i give a lot of credit for the name and many spelling and funny errors that were fixed to my friend lovelyfma.**

* * *

"Guys, this is everyone Evangeline." Trucker announced. "Zo's friend friend's daughter. She volunteered to help out when she isn't needed across the street."

The girl looked about 21 or 22. Short, petite. Her long, black hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. She had on it a MCR band T-shirt with black skinny jeans and pink Converse. You could see pink and black tongue rings in her ears where you would find regular earrings.

That all looked normal, well normal for the people who worked here. What was new was she had only one blue eye and one green eye. He had never seen that before. Maybe they were contacts.

"I'm Jen." The blonde at the computer said.

"Tish." Said the brunette.

"Piper." Wait the redhead, currently painting on the wall.

"What's up? I'm Priestly."

Evangeline smiled. This was as much this one was sure interesting. A green mohawk, facial piercings, and a kilt. She admitted herself, he was sexy as hell.

"Ready to start?" Trucker asked.

"What about the interview Zo told me about?" She asked, amused.

Zo had told her about "the interview" that would determine if you were right for the job after all, the sign did say. "Help wanted. Normal people need _not _apply!"

"Okay." Trucker said. "Willie Nelson, dead or alive?"

Giving him a weird look, she smiled. "Alive."

"Elvis." Priestly said.

"Priestly or Costello?"

"Priestly."

"Alive." She replied, sure of herself.

"Do you like TV?" Jen asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well because only after a few series got to end, like Buffy, Angel, or shows like Firefly or Dollhouse got canceled after one season. Now Jersey shore is going for its fifth season. I'm lucky Supernatural made it to its eighth season so far. TV is dead to me."

"Right on!" Priestly said, turning back to the stove.

"Okay all in favor of hiring Evangeline, raise your hand."

Everyone's hand went up.

Piper smiled and tossed a rolled up apron to the new girl and asked her to start helping wrap the orders. To help her remember, Priestly put the order tickets with the right sandwiches so she knew what to wrap and who to give it to. He glanced up to see her squinting at a piece of paper so she walked up to her purse under the counter and pulled out a pair of glasses.

So they weren't prescription contacts

. He thought to himself

He cleared his throat."So, got a nickname?"

"Some call me Angie" She replied

"Cool." He awkwardly went back to cooking.

"So what's Priestly a nickname for?" She smiled.

"I know!" Jen said.

"Dont you dare say anthing!" Priestly said, pointing at her with a spatula.

"What about his application?" Evangeline asked." Can I see it?"

"I don't recall him ever having one." Trucker replied.

"hmm."

Everyone had grown quite after a while. Trucker was in the back, Piper back to painting, Jen was on the computer, Priestly was working, so Evangeline sat on a stool and waited after the next few orders to be cooked.

"Hey, Renaissance Man." Tish said to Priestly." Ready for round two?"

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Tampons?" She asked "The ladies room is out again."

He quickly composed himself and nodded.

"Yeah, anything for you ladies." He said smoothly.

"Maybe one of us should go with him." Jen suggested.

"Not me! "Trish said.

"Not me." Piper said.

"Not me!" Jen said.

"I'll go." Angie said.

"Okay." Trucker said coming out from the back." I'll take over the cooking. Here is a list of other things."

She grabbed her purse and followed Priestly, who gave her a grateful look. Last time he went out for the dreaded enemy tampons, he had no backup. He was surrounded and had to call in his defeat. But now he had an advantage, a double agent.

When they walked in he announced like a lieutenant."Okay, so we got to get these tampons and get some more groceries. We need to get here, here, and here." He pointed to certain aisles." I don't know how many there are but we need to have when we have when we have acquired are appointed targets we meet at the front. Any questions?"

"What about the civilians?" She asked.

"there's no hope for them now."

"Roger!" She saluted."

"Move out" He commanded.

Evangeline hid a smile as she walked down the aisle for the things on her list. She laughed when she saw that Priestly had given her the list that had the word tampons on it.

"Coward!" She said dramatically and smiled to herself.

Priestly had just grabbed the toilet paper and walked up to the front to wait in.

"Hey, kilt man." He heard.

He clenched his teeth.

"No tampons today?"

"You talk big game but I think you're bluffing! you don't have a…"

"Oh Priestly." Evangeline sang, cutting off the smartass kid." Thank you for waiting."

"No problem babe." He put an arm around her waist and led her to the register, leaving the two desperate kids shocked at the actual girl he had his arm around.

"Peace out, gentleman."He said and walked out with his head and with his hand of doing the peace sign that went to waste middle finger.

5 min. later, he had realized he still had an arm around her. And quickly removed it.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled

"Thanks for the break back there." He said awkwardly

"You would do the same for me."

Priestly was relieved at how relaxed he was when they made it back to HQ. He didn't feel awkward at all.

"How'd it go?" Jen asked.

"We divided and conquered." Priestly replied.

"Thankfully there were no casualties." Evangeline smiled.

"Yeah, but Angie here shot down two smart ass kids, they'll live though." He smirked

"Evangeline." Came a soft, dreamy voice.

Everyone turn to Zo.

"Hey there sweetie". Trucker kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Is a time to go?" Evangeline asked.

"yes dear."

Evangeline smiled and said her goodbyes for the day and followed so it to be crystal stop.

"What troubles you?" She asked.

"Well." The young girl started.

"Is it him again, that clouds your mind."

"I can't know for sure."

"The curse is no longer, Angie you know that."

"Is it?" She said pulling out a small journal "Or is it just a matter of time?"

"You're proof that has been broken."

Evangeline forced a smile and looked down at the open book on the page of a spell she cast as a child.

* * *

**my friend, lovelyfma, was typing on a Dragon. a program that types what you say. She was trying to say bad things while typing and it came out like this:**

**This is the original start:**

["Guys, this is Evangeline." trucker it was get announced. "So's friend daughter. She volunteered to help out when she isn't needed across the street."

The girl cooked about 21 or 22. Short, petite. h H long bleak

. Blac hair was tied back. Wth a pink ribbon. She had on MCR. Bnded T-shirt with black shin. Icons an pink. With black skinny jeans and pink Converse you could see the pink and black. Tngue rings in her ears wer. Were you would normall. Aregulator i.

stupid Dragon

this is only an inspection of (Hetalia refrence.)

that all looked normal

while normal for the people who worked here. What was new was she had on one blue eye at one green eye. He had never seen that before. Maybe they were colored contacts. "I'm Jen." The blonde that the computer said.

Redo oh yeah baby I love to suck on some bowls and balsa it was God's surrealist is kind of stupid. Notes Pinots . As I like to suck him as]

["No problem babe." He put an arm around her waist and led her to the register, leaving the two desperate kids shocked at the hatch and undo's actual girl he had his arm around.]

["Right on!" Priestly said, turning back to bestow of fuck you alive love to thank you very about edge on the go toward babies oh hell please tell me you're not drawing the book with me and have no comment to that]

[Evangeline sat on a stool and waited after the next few orders to be cooked. The book will be back. It out for you to talk dirty UD Dillards the better words about doing your vocabulary thingI not respond in good 54321]

[I am dirty and in Dallas entered it I come as you two. Tour]

**please enjoy it as much as i did and dont forget to review and follow or favorite i dont care which, just have fun!**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
